Nothing is Right
by loversrebellion
Summary: Jade is going to prison for life for murder. Tori must learn how to live without Jade just as she promised her. Tori centric. Jori/Cori Sequel to 'Wrong'.
1. Loosen up to let go

_-Nothing is Right-_

_-Sequel to Wrong-_

_-Chapter 1: Loosen up, to let go-_

_-Tori's POV-_

I comfort Jade with all I can, I form a line on her neck with my lips. Jade is sunk into me, the back of head on my chest. She sits there and sobs, a sniffle from time to time. I don't tell her it's going to be ok or things will get better. I don't tell her what I normally would tell her in any other situation. Because this is new to me, not many people can say their girlfriends or boyfriends have killed someone before. But unluckily I am one of them, I don't want Jade to go, I don't want them to take her away from me. But I know it will come to that. So I am clever enough to spend as much time as I can with her. My arms are wrapped around her, her arms are lazily laid on top of mine. She is exhausted, I hear it in the pattern in her breathing. Slowly she inhales and exhales, I pay attention to every detail of her. Everything is quiet until Jade weakly whispers.

"Tori I love you, I will always love you no matter what happens. And when they take me away, because I know they are coming for me. I don't want you to forget us. That's all I ask, and Tori, if I am there forever. I don't want you to die alone."

Warm tears stream down my cheeks like lonely, abandoned rivers. I know what she is saying I know what she means.

"No Jade I won't find another." My voice shakily tries to tell her.

She shakes her head, I feel her hair move across the bare skin of my chest.

"I am not going to be the cause of you dying alone. I don't want you to suffer." Jade's voice becomes stronger and stronger with each word. Her arms grip mind, steadily.

"I...but Jade..." I try to against her.

"No Tor, this is best for you. I just want the best for you." Before I can register everything to my weakened brain. Jade turns her whole body around for her to face me. She sits on her knees, between my legs. She still has tears in her eyes, her eyes tell me how hard she tried to hold them in for me. To be strong for me. She slowly raises her hands to my cheeks.

"Let's just run away." I nearly scream.

"No Tor let's cherish this moment. Running isn't going to help anything. I have been running my whole life and look how I have turned out. _Wrong, _and a_ Murderer."_

"Jade you are just perfect to me." I roughly grab the back collar of her shirt with both of hands. Making a circle around her neck.

"Tori you are gifted to not see flaws. You are blind to everyone's impurities including mine. Especially mine."

"But..." instead of letting me speak she kisses me. Like it's our very last, and I tear up more because it could be. Could be one of our last kisses. I pull her closer by her collar until she is laying completely on top of me.

"I...love...you...so...much." Jade says between each kiss. I know she can taste my tears but she doesn't care. She takes one hand of my cheek to reach down and unbutton my jeans. Slowly each piece of clothing between both of us is stripped. To lay on the cold ground. Our uncovered bodies caress each other. And I know it's our last.

During our last moment we gently wipe tears from each other face, and fall asleep cuddled together.

The following morning we take a shower together and dress each other. We feed each other breakfast like a happy married couple. And I try not to think about, that me and Jade might not ever get married or have children. I try not to frown and cry, I try to ignore all those things. But I notice for once that I'm not blind towards the impurities of the world. But towards Jade I still see nothing _wrong _about her. I don't even see a_ murderer._ I just see a beautiful girl that I am in love with. Each time I see her my vision will never change. Even if they take her away I will visit her as much as I can. I don't care if it's only for two minutes. I will see her as long as I can.

A loud boom of hard knocking pounds at my door. Me and Jade's smiles both droop down. I walk over to the door slowly on my tiptoes and look through the peephole. Only to see four cops standing at my door with very serious looks on there face. I think Jade knows because I start crying and run back into her arms.

"Tori remember what I said. Find another." I don't even listen to the loud shouts coming from my door. I just fall into Jade, and I get to kiss her passionately one last time before they bust down the door to my house. The taste of her tears is left on my lips and tongue.

"Jade. Jade West you are under arrest." One of the cops says before forcefully grabbing her from my grip. I scream for her, my tears casting a blur in my eyes. I try to take a hold of Jade again, but another cop holds me back. I try to fight him off, but I'm not strong enough.

"I love you Jade, I won't forget you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. They take her out the door before she can say anything. I run after her. I get to touch her hand one last time before they put her in the back of one of the cop cars. I watch beside the door, as we both put our hands to the window. The glass preventing us from touching. One of the cops drags me back as the car drives off I keep eye contact with Jade as long as I can. I let myself cry and I can see that she does too. When the car is completely gone. The other two cops go to there own car and drive off.

"Jade" I whisper falling to my knees, uncertain of any strength left in me.


	2. Trapped

~Nothing Is Right~

~Chapter 2: Trapped~

~Monday~

I have lasted a week without Jade's voice and soothing touch. I don't like waking up to the fact that she isn't here. That she cant be here. She is being held from me.

I pour my morning coffee and wait for Trina to come downstairs to make breakfast. Yeah she actually feels sorry for me so she does all that she can. I tell her not to worry about the pity. But I guess its just an instinct for sisters even for her.

I sit on the couch and take my first sip of my bitter drink. I guess happiness has been drained from me. I am started to feel more comfortable being in the dark. I don't really smile anymore. I just cant even if I try and trust me I do try.

I watch documentaries about random things. Recently they have been about serial killers and drugs. I am not trying to be over emotional. It just comes without warning.

"Pancakes?" Trina asks over the open space behind me. Knocking me out of a trance.  
"It's whatever" I respond then turn my attention back to the TV.

"Do you mind checking the mail? I think something came for you" Trina shouts out while getting ready to cook.

I look over at her to see she is busy, so I do what she asks of me. I slightly open the door and snatch the envelopes out of the mailbox. It makes me grateful that it is in a short reach. I quickly close the door once I drag the mail in. I look over each letter until i see something that catches my eye. I rip the envelope open to read.

"Jade is going on trial this Thursday." I tell Trina, I am surprised to have said it out loud.

Trina stops all that she is doing to look at me with those damn pitiful eyes. But I don't say anything else. I set down the rest of the mail on the counter next to Trina.

I drag myself back the couch and drink the rest of my black coffee.

"The most brutal murderers are the most saddest of people." I overhear the TV say.

It causes a tear to jerk out of me. I forcefully wipe it away with the back of my palm. I don't want to fall apart in front of Trina she doesn't need to witness that. Besides she would never leave me alone afterwards.

"Breakfast is ready Tor, I am sorry I have to head out"

I look towards the kitchen table to see one plate set up with a cup of orange juice sitting on the side.

"Its ok, thanks"

She kisses me on the cheek before running out. On my way to the table, visions of Jade come across my path. I just want to go one day without this. I realize the letter is still in my hand I hurry to set it down on the table.

"Blueberry pancakes, eggs and sausage. You know me too well."

I have gotten into a weird habit of talking to myself. But it helps me so I don't concern with it too much.

After I am done eating I wash my plate and put it away, the least I can do.

~Tuesday~

I don't only see her in my dreams but I wake up to her on the TV screen.

"Investigators are looking more into this brutal case of murder. The place where the murder took place has been discovered to be the suspects former residence."

"Jade" I whisper so low I can barely even hear myself.

"This Thursday the trial is being held."

The TV shows me Jade, she is visibly strong. With no facial expression to give her hidden emotions away. But still I feel that she is scared. She still gives me hope. She is already in handcuffs and that stupid orange jumpsuit, which hurts me.

It finally goes on to something else but I stop paying attention. I don't think I have any left and its barely morning.

"What do you want for Breakfast today?" Trina asks me through my bedroom door.  
"Don't worry about it today, I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you want to talk about anything?"  
"No"  
"Ok well love you, see you later."  
"Love you too" and at that I hear her footsteps walk down the stairs.

She knows by now how to take a hint. Which I am glad for, I'm just not ready to talk at all.

For the rest of the day I lay in my room and listen to the radio.

Soothing songs come and go and so do depressing songs. I like the variety, it keeps me interested.

"Tor I need to talk to you please cut the music down and open your door." My moms voice carefully ask.

I obey her without question even though I don't want to talk.

She walks into my dark room. She takes a while to process it and when she does she gives me a caring mother look.

"Tor I'm sure you heard about the..."  
I nod before she can finish.  
"Do you want to go?" She awkwardly asks.  
I can at least understand a little bit why. I mean if I was a mom and my daughters girlfriend murdered someone just recently and was about to go on trial. I surely wouldn't know how to feel.  
"I am not sure yet" I try to stay calm on the surface. But if she stays in my room for any while longer. I might break down.  
"Alright well let me know by tomorrow. I still need to speak to your father about this." She finally says before leaving, just in time.

This are one of the moments I wish my dad wasn't a policeman. The other moments are when he used to scare away any boyfriend I ever managed to have. But I understood he was only trying to protect me.

But now I just don't know if I can understand anything anymore.

~Wednesday~

Trina wakes me up by opening the blinds to actually blind me. I squint my eyes and roll myself deep into my blanket. It shields me from the uninvited light that let itself in my room.

"Mom told me to wake you and tell you to come down they need to speak to you."  
I nod and get up without stumbling, she runs out the door. I hurry up and close my blinds. I feel in place again. I get dressed to head downstairs.

I end up having to eat breakfast with the family.

"Tor have you made your decision?" Mom questions me.  
"Yes"  
"What it is?" My dad asks that time.  
"I want to be there for her."  
They both nod at my response.  
"Then we will take you."  
"Thank you"

~Thursday~

I honestly think about not waking up. Just laying in my bed for the rest of the days. Rest of my life. I try to disguise the pain for a while longer. I wonder if I will make it today.

I get dressed and head downstairs, time is walking by so slowly past me. I take a moment to let everything process before sitting down on the couch. I don't turn on the TV or anything. I enjoy the silence. The wind travels throughout the room attempting to relax me.

I lay my head as far back until the cushion stops me. I close my eyes to picture her. But I see nothing, it's just blank, I am just blank. I have to see her one last time for my sake.

On the way to the court I have my headphones in. Crystal Castles make their way into my ears, and into my brain. Nothing seems clear at all.

_I'm wasting my days as I've wasted my nights and I've wasted my youth  
you're waiting for something you've waited in vain because there's nothing for you_

_ Suffocation_

The skies and trees run past me and still they cannot get away. We are the same in that sense.

I am on my way to see my Jade. Things are out of order, including myself. Drowning in self pity, with a desperate need of repair. Just one of the many things I cannot receive. Happiness refuses to make itself over to me. I am on my way to see it be sent far away from me. My dear Jade.

Sitting in the court room gives me an odd sense of well being and then the hope is drained.

"All stand"

Jade is brought out and I ignore everything else except her. My eyes meet hers halfway, there is a deep pause and I just want to cry. I prevent myself from screaming out to her. I keep the distance that I have to.

"How do you plead yourself?"

"...Guilty"

The jury signals the end with his gavel. As they start to take her away. My flames of passion let themselves be shown.

"No Please Jade. Don't take her away from me! I can't do without her! She is all I am God Dammit DONT TAKE HER FROM ME!"

My parents hold me back with force I am not strong enough to fight against. The policeman do the same with Jade.

"I Love you Tori" Is the first and only thing she can say before she is gone.

"I love you too Jade" I whisper back to the space that she left from.

I don't let my tears fall. No I just stand there and stay as strong as I can. Even if its hard to bare I am going to keep her promise. I keep going on without her.


	3. Put it Together

~Nothing is Right~

~Chapter 3: Put it Together~

**A/N:** A lot of music in this one.

Songs Used: Crystal Castles-Through the Hosiery

Crystal Castles-Baptism

My home is just another place for me to lose pieces of myself. To have no control of what happens to me at all. I just can't do anything. I have no energy to live, no inspiration. That has passed, all have gotten up and left me. I don't know what I am now.

"Tor"  
I just walk away from their voices, i cant tell the difference anymore.

I make my room a secluded island for me to own. If this is taken from as well. I might as well not exist. Life sure knows how to cause pain. I lock myself in here. Its the only thing that can possibly make sense at all by now.

Come to think of it my room is my home and everything else is unknown to a place at heart for me.

I want to save myself to be my own resurrection. And it will be for Jade.

For the past two weeks it just feels like a dream that just won't end. I don't hold the cure for insomnia. Trina stopped asking to make breakfast for me because I stopped responding. I am not trying to receive help, I am trying to recover on my own. My parents even stopped bothering seeing how I won't speak. Today I have the house to myself, which everyone was in doubt to let me. But I guess they realized how much I need privacy.

_You want it all but don't care what you want__  
__Feel complete, uh it's good__  
__You sleep by my side, it's understood__  
__It's not too late you wanted it good__  
_

Crystal castles is my medicine, I let them shout throughout the empty house. I let them shout through an empty me.

_Through the hosiery__  
__To the armory__  
__To the nothing__  
_

"_**How do you feel when you can't feel nothing?"**_

__My room is my sanctuary, giving me tranquility. The music is the daily dose that I need.

_Feel so good, You said it before  
To your feet, you fall to the floor  
Deep inside you still want more  
Deal or not, you look to the door_

I can't resist myself to sing along, to actually let myself fall into the rhythm.

"_Through the hosiery  
To the armory  
To the nothing  
**How do you feel when you can't feel nothing?**"_

If anyone I knew before were to see me now, they would claim this isn't me.

"_You can't get, you're waiting for me  
You put it in, You need discipline  
Cover my head, but you can't beat nothing  
Blood on my hands, you can wait on something"_

Once I discovered true music that soaked into my veins. I wasn't afraid of change.

"_Through the hosiery  
To the armory  
To the nothing  
__**How do you feel when you can't feel nothing?**__"_

Surprisingly I hear a knock through the loud waves of rhythm. I open my room door to see nothing there.

"What the hell?"

_Drink some more, feeling opened up  
We're holding it in, now look what you've done _

The knock comes again for me to realize its coming from the front of the house. I run downstairs leaving everything open. The music travels through the air, I am careless to turn it off.

I unlock the door to see red hair met with brown eyes.

_One more go, you can't hold it back  
Drink some more, get it off your back_

"Cat?"

"Tori" I can't hear say it but I read her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I yell over the music

_You can't get, you're waiting for me  
You put it in, You need discipline _

She stares a while before responding

"I just wanted to see you"

By a sudden reflex I give her a confused look.

_Cover my head, but you can't beat nothing _

"Why would you see such a broken thing?"

This time she gives me a confused look.

_Blood on my hands, you can wait..._

The song fades out, and she ignores my question to ask another one.

"Was that Crystal Castles?"

"Yeah, I am surprised you know that."

"Ha well I am surprised you listen to them."

I finally open the door wide enough to let her walk inside, once I close it. I look at her to see her staring at me with soothing eyes.

"How is it with Robbie?" For some reason it's an instinct to ask.

"It's fine, I just haven't talk to anyone else in awhile."

"Neither have I"

"I miss my friends, especially you and..." She pauses as to question herself if she should speak her name.

"Jade" I finish for her, she nods with an upcoming frown.

I don't know if I should hug her, I haven't really touched anyone like that in a while. Even if it is a friend. I haven't even hugged my parents hell I don't even talk to them. I actually do feel bad because I know they are doing what they can. Though I can't get pass the feeling sorry for myself, I know I should.

"Sorry" is all I can say, its like a hug I guess.

She shakes her head before saying.

"Why are you sorry? What is the wrong you have done that caused this?"

I shrug my shoulders because I just can't find an answer.

"Do you want to listen to more music?" I ask breaking a cold silence, she nods.

I take her up to my room, I bet in her eyes it looks so unfamiliar.

"You can look through the list of songs if you want." I give her permission.

She walks over there and it takes her while to pick a song but I know when she has once it starts to play.

_Hold my head under water _

_ Take a breath for the Father  
Learn to love. Lessons repeating  
The Chronicles are so misleading _

I smile at her so she knows she has chose perfectly.

_This is your baptism__  
__and you can't forgive em__  
__This is your baptism__  
__and you can't forgive em_

She starts to sing along and surprisingly her voice goes with everything.

"_Hold my head under water__  
__Take a breath for the Father__  
__Learn to love. Lessons repeating__  
__The Chronicles are so misleading__"_

I throw my voice in with hers.

_**"This is your baptism**_

_** and you can't forgive em**_

_** This is your baptism **_

_** and you can't forgive em**_

_** and you can't"**_

**_"This is your baptism _**

_** and you can't forgive em**_

_** This is your baptism**_

_** and you can't"**_

__I sit back and let her sing the rest with passion flowing inside of her.

"_Hold my head under water__  
__Take a breath for the Father__  
__Learn to love. Lessons repeating__  
__The Chronicles are so misleading__"_

"I can't tell you how impressed I am."

"Well I can say the same for you."

Cat, I never knew she would be the one to slip back into my life. And not like this. _  
_


End file.
